Life As a Demigod Avatar
by KorraJackson
Summary: When Korra is given a task to help the demigods win their war she is taken to camp half-blood only to discover that she is Percy Jackson's half sister. Will she fall for Leo? Will she fall for Mako? she must choose between the world she was born in and the new world she has come to love. She must find the balance in order to restore peace to both Republic city and the modern world
1. Chapter 1: The Watertribe Avatar

Chapter 1: The Water tribe Avatar

The blue eyed Avatar walked across the green lawn of the park. Her eyes locked on a lone cherry blossom petal floating down from the branches. Taking a deep breathe she sat at the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes "Okay. Here we go." She whispered relaxing herself and allowing her being to slip into the spirit world. Her eyes unknowingly glowed as she was transported to the unfamiliar realm. Korra landed with a thud. "Thanks a lot Aang!" she grumbled noticing the man chuckling on the flying bison. Appa had dropped her, yet again. "Don't mention it!" he said with a teasing wink "You know if you weren't me I'd really hate you" he laughed. But the smile disappeared from his face replaced by a seriousness he rarely had. "Korra the lake around the tree is a portal to another realm, another world. They need help. As the Avatar you must succeed in helping the demigods with their war. Now go there isn't much time!" he exclaimed flying away. "Why can't you ever lead me there and be straightforward?" she grumbled under her breath. The large trunk stood out as she turned the corner to be greeted with a oasis of water. A small water fall fell into a large lake surrounded by water lilies and two coy fish swimming about. "The ocean and moon spirit" she whispered in awe. Katara had told her the story. In the water tribes they were a very big deal. Gingerly she had her hand descend into the cool touch of the water, her birth element. Her very being. She always felt at home in the water. Letting out a sigh she delved her whole body into the water only to come out in a different setting. She walked out to see many children some her age and some much younger fighting with all sorts of weapons. Shocked she took a cautious step forward noticing she wasn't even wet. Confused she kept walking not noticing when she bumped into a boy "Hey Beckendorf next time watch where your-"He stopped. Ocean green eyes catching her aqua orbs, "Oh sorry, Are you new to camp half-blood?" he asked curiously. She smirked "Actually yeah! I am, I'm Korra by the way! The new Water tribe avatar!" He stared at her head. She looked up to see a blue trident shining above her head "Well that's strange; I thought I was the only Poseidon demigod alive anymore." He smirked "I guess that makes you my sister…" She cocked an eyebrow. 'How's that possible? I mean for spirit's sake! I know both my parents!" he sighed "Long story. Probably a step father." She didn't want to believe him, but her mom always seemed to talk to the ocean when she was out alone. "I guess so." She admitted. He smiled at her. Dark windswept hair all messed up. "Well I guess you're my brother!" she said excitedly "How old are you.. Korra?" she grinned proudly "Just turned 16!" he smirked "I'm 17" he said "That makes you my little sister." She thought it over "Sweet." He led her around the camp and finally had a group of about 9 other kids waiting by what was apparently the Poseidon cabin. He first pointed to a blonde boy with shocking ice blue eyes "This is Jason Grace. Son of Zeu- err…Jupiter" she nodded "Nice to meet you" he nodded "Like wise!" he then pointed to a girl in punk like clothes. Her choppy black hair ran to her back, but the same startling blue eyes as the boy "Thalia Grace, Yes their related. Daughter of Zeus." She bit her lip. "Not Jupiter…" he explained about the different aspects. "Oh…" he smiled moving to a tanned girl with wild curly hair that ran to the small of her back and golden bright eyes "Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto" Korra grinned "hey, you look like you could be from the water tribe, minus the blue eyes anyway" she laughed "Your could be from new Orleans" she answered back "Sounds like a cool place" Korra smiled. Percy moved to a cocky looking boy. He had wavy hair that went wild but was cute in its own way. Warm amber eyes stared at her. He had a mischievous smirk on his face that Korra matched "Nice to meet you Blue Eyes" she raised an eyebrow. His eyes were just like Mako's but his personality was anything but. "Hot shot." She countered. The boy now known as Leo Valdez directed his smirk at Percy "Well Jackass, your sister is HOT. And that's coming from me." His hand became ablaze. She countered and his eyes widened. "  
Wha- How can you?!"

"I'm in charge of all four elements." She explained

"I knew that"

She laughed "Sure you did"

Percy glared "Hands off Valdez. Fair warning." He chuckled. She liked this kid's attitude. "Don't get your fins in a twist Jackass I'm just flirting." A blonde known as Clarisse La Rue walked past Leo "Aren't you always" he glared, they were clearly enemies "Your just jealous I don't flirt with _YOU_" she huffed and stomped away. Percy smiled wearily. Introducing Reyna, Rachel, Piper and a blonde girl named Annabeth. He beamed at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, clearly they were dating. "Hey, I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena" she beamed. Korra noticed her stormy grey eyes. The kind that are gentle yet become terrifying at a moments notice. "Nice to meet you" Korra answered. Percy smiled wide ocean eyes sparkling. A buff boy walked up and tapped Percy's arm "Who's the chick?" He asked cocking an eyebrow. The Avatar turned "The _'chick' _has a name." he looked at her as if she was an uninteresting vegetable in a store. "oh I'm sorry. What's your name then?" she calmed herself "The name's Korra. And you are?" he sighed "I'm Frank. Frank Zhang." The all looked at him oddly_. ' That's odd. Frank is usually so nice. Why the attitude?' _Percy thought to himself . "So this is the important thing. What is she Leo's new girlfriend? Took him long enough to get one." Leo countered "At least I don't get dates because people feel bad for me. I actually get dates because they like me. Not because they feel bad because they feel bad my self-o-steam is so low" Korra bit her lip "So…you two hate each other, because you're both fighting over Hazel right?" they both gaped. "

"How…" they said in unison

"I can tell you both stare at her like she's an angel"

They both blushed. Hazel became flustered taking a sudden interest in her sword.

"And for the record." The water tribe girl stared daggers at Frank "I. am. Not. His. Girlfriend!"

"Well that's too bad." Leo commented earning a snarky comment from Percy.

Hazel sighed "Can we NOT fight please?" They all quited down leaving Korra's fist elevated in front of Frank's face. "So I can't hit him…" Jason stepped in "No. Leo wants to also. But no."

This…was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Seaweed Brain

Chapter 2: Seaweed Brain

The ocean-eyed Poseidon demigod plopped on the bed looking over to his new sister. "What do you think?" he asked noticing her looking around, a pout painting her lips. "It's so nice in here. And for some reason, homey" she said reveling the smell of ocean wafting to her nose, her eyes scanning the blue color of the wall and some of the shells by a calming fountain. He let out a chuckle "I'm glad you like It." he just finished the comment before a hearing a knock on the door. Percy got off the bed and opened the door to be greeted by long blonde curls and stormy grey eyes. "Annabeth" he smiled. "Hey Percy! Listen it's time for dinner and then we're doing capture the flag" he nodded taking her hand "Korra. Dinner started come on." he herd her call over that she was on her way "do you want me to lead you there?" he asked curiously. "No that's okay" Korra called over as he walked hand in hand with Annabeth to eat. As he sat down at the Poseidon table he noticed Korra walking over. Except she didn't look like Korra at all. Her chocolate hair hung down in loose waves to the small of her back and her tanned skin glowed somewhat in the shadows of the fire making her crystalline eyes more noticeable. He also noticed the camp half-blood shirt and shorts she wore instead of her usual water tribe attire. But the boots stayed. "Hey, did you know these shirts are actually pretty comfortable" she commented. He laughed "Yeah well tone it down a bit, boys are staring and I don't feel like fighting off any of the Ares boys." She smiled "I can take care of them myself Percy"

"Yeah but I'm your brother"

"So?"

"So any boy that likes you is my business" she scoffed laughing a little "hey what's so funny? I'm serious Korra! " that's the point when she broke out into a fit of laugher and he joined her. "So where's the food?" she asked curiously looking at the empty golden plate and goblet. "You have to tell the plate and cup what you want. Watch" he looked at the cup and said 'I want blue coke' and it filled itself. "Woah! Sweet!" she exclaimed automatically ordering seaweed noodles and lychee juice. "Spirits this smells so good!" she said digging in. Percy smiled taking a bite out of his blue pizza. "tell me about it." Korra wasn't listening at that point though. She was too busy eating and finishing her food. "It tastes so home made…" she sighed contently "Like my mom's. So much better then Narooks" at Percy's confused look she explained the restaurant. He nodded "Sounds good" he said as Leo passed by "Hey Blue Eyes, you look good. Keep that hair down more often?" He asked laughing as Percy shooed him off "Korra… see what I mean?" he said laughing "Boys are after you now. I should sharpen riptide." Korra let out a uncharacteristic giggle. "oh well Hotshot isn't so bad. And the other guys aren't very interesting. Besides there's a certain firebender I have my eyes on" Percy cocked an eyebrow "Who is he? Where is he. I need to talk to him." Korra laughed "He's in republic city. Percy, you can't meet him." He nodded "one day! I WILL! AND IF HE BREAKS YOUR HEART….I'LL…. I'LL… well that douchecannoe is dead." Korra cocked her head to the side "Douchecannoe?" he nodded "That's right. You herd me." Korra laughed finishing her food. "So capture the flag? Explain Jackson." Percy went through the rules and teams as well as the main goal. Annabeth walked over sitting by Percy and intertwining their fingers "Athena cabin and Poseidon cabin have always teamed up. Recently the Hephaestus, Hades, and Zeus cabin have joined too" Percy smirked "And thanls to piper we also have the Aphrodite and Apollo cabins."

"So the enemy has Hypnos, Ares, Hermes, Demeter," Korra looked puzzled "Shouldn't we have equal cabins on each side?" Percy and Annabeth laughed "Hermes and Ares each have a ton of people in them so were about equally matched."

"Ohh!"

Percy laughed "Haha yeah." Annabeth got up "Come on Korra lets get you suited up." Korra nodded and headed off leaving Percy alone to think "Well dad… I hope I make a good older brother." He said noticing the stares now following his little sister. He was getting worried, that is until an Ares kid made a move and she judo flipped him "Don't touch me" she said uninterestingly. He had the urge to yell "You go Korra" but decided not to smiling to himself "Maybe she can take care of herself" she thought as Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Reyna, Rachel, a new Hades Kid Shadow, and Korra walked to get their aromor on. Oh this game… It should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Repair Boy

**Chapter 3: Repair Boy**

Leo watched, helmet on and armor strapped at the new Poseidon demigod. She walked out with a unmistakable confidence that made it clear she was the boss and not simple to get rid of. He smirked walking over "Well if you look at Blue Eyes. I would say you look even better. And here I didn't think that was possible." He said smoothly hiding how nervous and yet relaxed he was. She smirked "Oh you think? You know Repair Boy, you don't look to bad yourself but I would back off before Percy hangs your head in the Poseidon cabin." She said laughing. Leo laughed along "Oh hey you have a sense of humor too? Impressive but not as good as mine." Korra laughed "Oh you just think you're the best at everything don't you?" Leo nodded "Pretty much yeah." Percy walked up to the both of them "Gods Leo, flirting again? You know this whole habit is going to get you into a lot of trouble one day" Leo bite his lip in thought "Yeah… I should work on that shouldn't i? I mean I got asked out AGAIN this morning" Percy laughed "What is this? The 5th time just this week…I mean its only Tuesday!" Leo laughed "What can I say? All Da Ladies love Leo" Korra scoffed "Oh you wish."

"Oh a non-believer?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I'm going to make you a bet."

"Hm… Bet on what exactly?"

"20 Drachmas say I'll get you to fall for me in a month"

"Oh you're on."

"Why so eager Blue Eyes?"

"Oh I just can't wait to get 20 Drachmas from you that's all"

Percy and Annabeth stepped in between them "Alright, Alright, that's enough you two. We need the battle plan together" Leo laughed winking at Korra "Oh that's too bad I was just getting to her too wasn't I?" she laughed "Your right! That sense of humor of yours is hilarious!" He pouted but got to work as Percy and Korra stood by the flag making sure to defend it. "Right by the river, Excellent" Korra said standing by the stream and running her fingers across surface of the cooling water. "Now if you get hurt go to the water, it can heal you" Percy said. She bent a glowing aqua bubble around her hand "Oh I'm a healer! Trust me I know" she said a competitive look taking over her features. About an Hour passed and no one got past until the same blonde from earlier walked by "Clarisse La Rue." Korra said "Korra right? Seaweed girl." Clarisse regarded her with a hatred that Korra matched. She was no longer training. This was a war, a fight that she would win. A match. Just like probending "At least you got my name some-what right? Hm... You don't seem too fond of me? What's wrong? Jealous I have Valdez's attention?" Korra asked egging her on. "Oh please Shorty? No way! Now let's get to business!" she exclaimed slashing her sword against Korra's face. A thin line cut across the avatar's face as a small trickle of blood slid down her face. "Wow. You really are jealous aren't you?" Korra smirked as Clarisse let out a low growl. "Not even in your dreams, stupid Poseidon girl" The two girls were in a strict deadlock both seeming evenly matched. A stab with Clarisse's sword sent Korra staggering. Warm crimson blood soaking her side, She grunted ignoring Percy's offer for help" No I get her." She answered bending the earth underneath Clarisse's feet. The girl stumbled falling onto the ground and letting out a groan of pain. Korra smiled to herself enjoying the girl's defeat. "And now… let's see you feel some pain." She froze some water into shards of pure ice sending them spiraling at Clarisse. Not hard enough to kill, but pain was definitely given. Leo and Percy ran over as the signal blew. They had won. As they both looked down at the once confident Ares girl Leo gocked at Korra in disbelief. "You kicked her a-" the loud cheers cut him off with Annabeth suspended above the crowd holding the flag high. Korra grinned happily until her vision began to blur. Numbly she felt herself fall on the banks of the stream. "KORRA!" Percy yelled faintly as she felt Leo pick her up and look down on her, chocolate eyes full of worry. That's when she succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
